


Pampered

by clarityhiding



Series: Fic or Treat Drabbles [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beta Kon-El | Conner Kent, Drabble, Food, M/M, Multi, Omega Tim Drake, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarityhiding/pseuds/clarityhiding
Summary: Tim's first heat, his boys want to spoil him.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd
Series: Fic or Treat Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930792
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Pampered

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked "if it's cool jaytimkon would be awesome [eyes emoji which i am too lazy to copy paste]"
> 
> There's no prompt, but I only have [one JayTimKon AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412844), so here's a little of that.

"That better not be more food," is out of Tim's mouth as soon as he hears the door open. "I am. So full. Ugh." He rolls over on the couch to glare at Conner in the doorway, squinting slightly.

For his part, Conner has the decency to look chagrined. "I mean. We weren't sure. In the past when I—"

"Pseudo-sympathy heats caused by overly empathetic unresolved soulbonds are _not_ the same as real heats," Tim reminds him. "Also, you may want to let Jason out of the bathroom. I locked him in when he wouldn't stop shoving grapes at me."

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a tumblr!](http://themandylion.tumblr.com/) Come visit if you want ridiculous AU headcanons, rants about the English language (and/or educational publishing), history fangirling, adorable baby bats, and veeeeery occasional fanart. Also, because I am an actual human being with opinions of my own, sometimes I post or reblog things that reflect those opinions. If you can't handle the idea of someone existing in the universe and possessing opinions which differ from your own, you should not click that link.


End file.
